


lovers like you and me

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Mild Language, Post-Canon, Swearing, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The thirty-six hours before their wedding are trying for Regina and Emma, but ultimately worth it when they can finally become wives and co-queens, in addition to co-mothers to their three kids: both Henrys and Hope.





	lovers like you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbrarian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [never say die (lovers like you and me) [art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817440) by [lesbrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbrarian/pseuds/lesbrarian). 



> Date Written: 27 August - 3 September 2018  
> Word Count: 6166  
> Written for: SQSupernova III: Written in the Stars  
> Written for: lesbrarian  
> Art Prompt: [link]  
> Summary: The thirty-six hours before their wedding are trying for Regina and Emma, but ultimately worth it when they can finally become wives and co-queens, in addition to co-mothers to their three kids: both Henrys and Hope.  
> Spoilers: Post-series canon divergence where Emma and Killian don't stay married, and Hope is Regina's.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I had so many plans for this fic, including a whole bunch of poetry. I think my first idea was a series of letters between Regina and Emma, the former's all in poetic forms. That ended up not working, the same as the next couple of ideas that I've since forgotten. And then this idea hit me and that's all it took.
> 
> The lyrics in Emma's vows come from the Dixie Chicks' song "Never Say Die".
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl is a lifesaver…

I wake up in the middle of the night with a shiver, shifting to stare at the woman sprawled out on the mattress next to me, all the covers pulled around her. I miss the warmth of that lithe body and shift closer to worm under the blankets once again. A soft snore is the only greeting I get as I rest my head on that pale back. There's a pleasant ache between my thighs, but I still feel the urge to wake my soon-to-be wife and-- 

_Wife._

The thought makes me giggle and lightly drag my nails up and down Emma's back. She grumbles softly, but continues to sleep, even as I drop nipping kisses along her shoulder toward her ear, tracing it with the tip of my tongue. I giggle again when Emma bats a hand at me.

"Babe, let me sleep," Emma mumbles softly. "Hope's gonna have us up soon enough, then my mom and Lily are gonna steal me away at the ass crack of dawn."

"But this is our last night together before the big day."

That gets Emma turning to blink blearily at me, a slow smile curling up her lips. "What time is it?"

"A little before four. Someone stole the covers from me and then I saw this gorgeous, naked blonde in my bed and I just can't help myself."

Emma chuckles and shifts up onto an elbow, leaning in to kiss me softly. "Who knew that a coronation and an impending wedding would turn you into a sex machine? If I'd known that, I'da proposed years ago!" 

Rolling my eyes, I shake my head. "That's not-- I just don't want to spend even one night without you, Emma."

"Who agreed to doing this the traditional way?" she asks, quirking a knowing brow at me.

"Your mother wouldn't fucking shut up about it, Emma! What was I supposed to do? Continue to fight with her while Hope was already crying her eyes out?" 

Frustration suddenly overwhelms me and I get up to start pacing. A casual toss of a fireball into the fireplace sends a happy blaze that works slowly to warm the room and my easily chilled skin. The reminder of this stupid thing that Snow made me agree to while so thoroughly distracted just upsets me now as it looms ahead of us. I was separated from Emma for long enough during that stupid curse. Remembering the sham of her marriage to Hook, and how it finally brought us together, only to be separated first by the Black Fairy's curse, then by Drizella's curse for so many years, it just made me realize how much I loved Emma and needed her in my life.

"Hey," Emma says softly, pulling me into a hug, a blanket settling around both of our bodies. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry for upsetting you. I was just teasing. I know that Mom made things less than optimal in so many ways for our wedding. We both agreed to stuff that we probably shouldn't have, and now we're paying for it." She grins and nuzzles at the side of my neck. "You know, we could probably poof away to be together after she separates us tomorrow night."

Chuckling softly, I shake my head. "No, we can't. She and Zelena conned us into wearing the magic dampening cuffs for just that reason."

"Fuck! I forgot about that." She scowls adorably. "We never should've agreed to _anything_ the second we knew the two of them teamed up. That's like matter and antimatter, and we're besotted idiots."

"Besotted idiots? You've been listening to your mother again, haven't you?"

"Dad actually," she admits sheepishly. "He said he and Mom were basically the same way when Lancelot married them. The wedding you crashed was mostly for show for the kingdom apparently."

I know this story actually. After our trip to the Underworld and losing Robin, Snow and I did a lot of hatchet burying and that came up in the process. We can laugh about it now, about many things from our tempestuous past, which is a relief.

"She only says that because she knows my entrance upstaged her entire wedding." Emma laughs at my satisfied smirk, and I lean in to kiss her slowly. "But if she tries to upstage me at _my_ wedding, the reception will follow her funeral."

"No one upstages the Queen of the United Realms without consequences, no matter who they are."

Smiling, I lean my forehead against hers and sigh softly. "I don't want dawn to come, but I want our wedding day to arrive. I hate the idea of being separated from you and Hope at all."

"You know she can stay with you if you want, babe."

I roll my eyes and scoff. "Not exactly the point here, Emma. But thank you for the offer nonetheless. We'll see how she feels tomorrow. I know that Zelena and Mal have some sort of plan to keep me busy tomorrow night. I assume your mother and Lily are doing the same for you?"

Emma shrugs and sighs. "I have no idea what they've got planned for me. I still need to write my vows."

"I'm doing that tomorrow night actually. I told Zelena and Mal that I need the time to do so. Besides, it wouldn't do for the Queen of the United Realms to show up to her wedding hungover as all get out." My brow quirks as I lean back to stare at her. "Nor would it be advisable for the Queen Consort to be in such a state."

"I can't believe I'm actually going to be a queen." A shiver races down my spine at her words, and I snuggle closer to Emma. "Come on," she says softly, tugging at my hip. "Let's get back into our warm, comfy bed. I'm not sure I'm up for any more sex tonight, but I can cuddle like nobody's business."

Her words make me laugh and nod, letting her guide me back to the bed fit for queens. In no time at all, Emma is stretched out on her back, my body molded to her side, cheek resting over her heart. Her fingers trail gently along my spine, the touch soothing, lulling me into sleep. "I love you, Emma," I finally murmur, eyes drooping heavily.

"I love you, too, babe. G'night."

Humming softly, I let Morpheus guide me into dreamland once again.

~~*~*~~  


Dawn breaks far too early for my taste, and with it comes the annoyingly repetitive banging on my chamber door. Groaning softly, I burrow under the covers and pray that whoever it is will just go away. But as the knocking continues, I know my prayers won't be answered. And then, Hope starts to cry, and my anger skyrockets. Still, Emma sleeps on. It's clear that she's Henry's birth mother.

Sliding out of bed, I pull on my robe and move to the crib to scoop Hope into my arms. Her cries ease as she snuggles into my chest, head resting against my shoulder. "Shh, my little love," I murmur, rubbing her back. "Mama's got you now. You get to have your first lesson in being a queen who possesses fireballs." We make our way to the door, and I cast a baleful eye at my fiancée. "Your mommy's going to get a spanking for being naughty by sleeping through all of this."

I already have a good idea of who's at the door. I don't want to open it, but the sound is giving me a headache. Taking a deep breath, I press a kiss to Hope's forehead, then open the door to see Snow and Zelena standing there with identical mischievous looks on their faces.

"It's about time you answer the door, sis," Zelena says. "I was about to use magic to break it down."

Snow tries to look past me. "Where's Emma?" Her eyes grow comically wide as she reaches forward to cup her hands around Hope's ears, bringing her far too close into my personal space. "Were you two having S-E-X?"

"Oh for god's sake, Snow! For one thing, it's barely dawn, and Emma sleeps like the dead when she's out. For another, Hope is barely four months old and just starting to sleep through the night. Sex is the last thing on my mind most nights."

She doesn't need to know about the several orgasms her daughter gave me last night _before_ we both passed out in the first place. On the other hand, cataloguing the colors her face turns as she has a complete apoplectic fit upon hearing the sordid details might be a fun way to spend the morning.

"It is? Regina, that's not a healthy way to start your marriage. Are you sure everything's all right between the two of you?"

Zelena snickers and reaches for Hope. "Hello, poppet. Are you ready to spend the day with your Auntie Z and Mal while we pamper your mummy?"

Stepping back to let them both into the room so I can close the door, I glance over at Emma, who is _still_ sleeping. "I'm not sure yet if she's coming with me or Emma. We may have to meet up at some point to do a swap if she gets fussy. She's been having a lot of separation anxiety recently. I think she's going to be teething early like Henry did."

Zelena fingers the amber beads strung around Hope's neck. "So that's why you wanted this? Why didn't you say something sooner, sis? Robyn was horrible when she was teething."

Nodding, I head back to the bed to shake Emma's shoulder. "Emma? Sweetheart, it's time to get up."

She grumbles sleepily and tugs me down to the bed with her, mouth lazily nibbling along my neck. I want to surrender to the sensations her lips are awakening within me, and nearly do, but my sister's knowing snickers kill my libido.

"Emma, your mother and my sister are here. It's time for us to get ready to go do whatever the hell it is they've got planned for us." When she grumbles again, I lean in closer to whisper in her ear, "If you get up and do what they want, I'll send you some tastefully sexy pictures during the day."

Not surprisingly, that wakes her up. I love my horny wife-to-be. She stretches as she sits up, my eyes drawn to the play of muscles along her back. Licking my lips, I let out a low groan that I can't quite contain.

"Oh no!" Snow says, stepping over to the bed to tug at my arm. "You are not allowed to do that sort of thing on the day before you're married. Now that you're both awake, we need to separate you until you walk down the aisle to each other tomorrow."

"Mom, this really isn't necessary," Emma says with a growl. "Neither of us is a virgin, we've been living together _and_ sleeping together, not to mention the fact that we made a baby. We're doing the big royal wedding for you. Isn't that enough?"

I want to cry at the veracity of her words. This whole thing is stupid. All I wanted was a small, intimate ceremony with our family and friends where Emma and I could openly declare our love and become married, but my damned coronation suddenly means that there are protocols to be observed. The people I've talked to don't care about the ceremony itself, but are more than happy to come to a reception ball afterward. But no, Snow White has to make this all about her and her baby girl getting married.

But it's my fault that Snow never got to see Emma growing up or prepare her for her first ball or teach her the ways of royalty. That, more than anything else, is why I've agreed to every stupid demand Snow has made for this wedding. Even now, all these years later, after all of the reparations I've made, after the friendship forged with my almost mother-in-law, I still harbor such guilt over my fiancée's childhood.

"Regina? Are you all right?"

Blinking rapidly, I glance up at Snow in confusion. "What?" And then she reaches out to wipe at my cheeks just as I realize there are tears slipping down my cheeks. "I-I'm fine." Pulling back a bit, I angrily wipe at my face, then stand and head toward my vanity to brush out my hair. "You wanted this circus, we might as well make the most of it, right, Snow?"

She frowns at my words, but Zelena comes to my rescue before I can say anything more scandalous. "How about Snow and I go see how the cooks are doing with preparations for tomorrow while you two get dressed? We'll even take Hope with us to give her a bit of exercise."

"But no sex," Snow replies, waggling a finger at us. I can see that the admonition doesn't quite meet her eyes. "We'll be back in twenty minutes."

They're out the door then, and I flash Zelena a small, grateful smile before they leave us in peace. Emma comes out of our private bathroom then, and I quickly work to clean up the mess that is my face.

"Hey, babe, what's going on?"

"I don't want to do this, Emma. Can we just get Hope and just run off to Rogers' ship and let him take us out to sea and marry us with just Hope as our witness?"

She grins. "You want to elope?" When I nod pitifully, she chuckles and pulls me into a hug. "Well, why didn't you say so?" She glances around the room. "Wait. Where's Hope?"

My brief attempt at a good mood fizzles out. "With your mother and my sister, checking on the food preparations for the reception tomorrow night."

"We don't have to observe these stupid traditions, Regina. If you want to tell Mom and Zelena to fuck off and leave us alone, I'll back you up in spades. If you want to do some of what's planned, but sleep together tonight, then we'll do that. This is _our_ wedding, not theirs. Hell, Zelena already got her grand wedding to plan for Robyn and Alice, and we didn't interfere. Maybe if we appeal to her better nature?"

I smile at her attempt to cheer me up. "It might work, but I know Lily and Mal are actually looking forward to being involved in whatever's planned today and tonight."

"You sure?"

"I am. I just hate that your mother is, well, the way she is. I want to spend a few more hours sleeping with you, snuggling with Hope between us, and just being _us_ for a little while longer before we're separated."

She presses a kiss to my temple. "I'll send you some of those tastefully sexy pics today, too. That doesn't count as seeing each other because we're not actually Skyping or anything like that."

"This is why I love you, Emma Swan. This is why we've had such a good relationship and why I am so happy to marry you and make you my wife. The trappings mean nothing as long as I have you and our children by my side."

~~*~*~~  


"Come on, Regina," Mal says with a grin. "You're falling behind!"

"You'd better not be sexting your fiancée, sis, or I may have to confiscate your phone."

I glare at Zelena. "Touch my phone and you become a handless wonder like your not-so-secret boyfriend." The look of shock on her face is hilarious, and I use said phone to take a picture. "I'm sending this to your daughter."

"Don't you dare! Robyn and Alice are doing important things and you shouldn't interrupt them."

Mal laughs at that. "She means they're probably fucking like rabbits." Her eyes narrow, but I catch the flash of gold that signals the Dragon's presence. "Mmm, rabbit sounds really good right now. When do we get to eat?"

"When we reach the top of the cliff and the lighthouse." Zelena looks around. "I'd say we're about halfway up now."

"We're more than halfway, sis."

"How do you know? You've been glued to your phone ever since you were parted from the wifey-to-be."

"Because I'm the one that introduced you to this trail in the first place. I was hiking it long before you figured out how to make your way to Storybrooke."

"Okay, that's enough," Mal growls. "I'm hungry and bored with walking."

I know that tone well and take a step back to be safe. She glares at Zelena as the black smoke swirls up around her, dissipating to reveal Maleficent looking resplendent in her Dragon form. Crouching down, she waits for me to climb on her back in a move I haven't done in decades. I feel like that young queen who returned her fire again and smile at Zelena.

"Come on, sis! Climb on and we'll fly."

"This isn't what I planned."

Holding out my hand, I beckon her close. "I know it's not, but it's what will make me happy. Isn't that the ultimate goal here? Come on, you'll enjoy it."

Maleficent huffs out a breath, a small cloud of smoke curling around Zelena as if to entice her. Zelena pouts prettily and stamps her foot, but I can see the excitement in her eyes at the prospect of actually riding on a Dragon's back. Ever since Mama had restored our memories in the Underworld, we've both remembered our girlhood talks of finding, befriending, and riding Dragons. And now she'll get to do it for the first time in her life. She awkwardly climbs up behind me.

"Put your arms around my waist and sit like I am. It's just like riding a horse." Mal snorts and I stroke her dark scales. "But far more comfortable, old friend, and far more enjoyable."

"Won't we fall off?" I haven't heard this particular note of fear in my sister's voice in quite some time.

"Mal has a barrier spell for passengers on her back. We're perfectly safe, even if she decides to be a brat and slip into a barrel roll. Now hang on!"

~~*~*~~  


My phone buzzes as I'm changing Hope's diaper after her bath. Glancing over at it, I can see Emma's face smiling back at me. "Mommy's calling, princess. Let's say hello, shall we?" I answer the phone, putting it on speaker. "Hello, my love."

"Hey, babe." Just the sound of her voice elicits so many sensations within me. "How are you and our girl doing?"

"We just had a nice bath while Auntie Zelena and Auntie Mal are downstairs likely destroying my kitchen to make dinner and dessert. How are you calling me? If we get caught--"

"Relax! Mom said I could call to check in with you and tell Hope goodnight. I'm sorry I missed bath time."

Hope coos and blows a few spit bubbles at me, arms and legs flailing happily. "It was a good bath. We even got a couple of floaters tonight."

That makes Emma laugh. "I missed floating poo nuggets?" Her voice goes a little muffled, but I can just make out her words. "Mom, you owe me big time! There were floating shit nuggets!" The faint sounds of Snow and Lily's responses are unintelligible, but make me chuckle anyway. "Mom apologizes, but did it with the butt-eating face." Tickling Hope's tummy gets her to squeal happily, which makes both Emma and me laugh with her. "She sounds like she's in better spirits tonight."

"I think her teeth aren't bothering her as much right now, and I will take the blessing. I'm honestly not sure I could handle her being cranky on top of not having you sleeping next to me."

"I know, babe. I miss you both so damned much. Henry, Ella, and Lucy stopped by earlier to spend a little time with us. It was nice to have four generations of my family together in one room, but you and Hope really should've been here."

My heart clenches in my chest at the mental image of what she describes, tears pricking in my eyes. I swear I've been more emotionally erratic since Hope was born and we chose to get married. "I hope Lily or Ella got some pictures of the four of you together?"

"She did. I'll send you my favorite when Mom makes me hang up. I think Henry said they were going to stop by your place, too. Lucy's so excited to be part of the wedding. She seemed more hyper than when Henry would get into your secret sugar stash."

"I had no such thing!" Even as I say the words, I can't keep a straight face.

"Sure, Regina."

I lean over to blow a kiss on Hope's belly, making her squeal and flail again. "Did you hear that, princess? Mommy called me a liar."

"Those are not the words I used, Your Majesty. Try again."

Before I can come up with a good retort, I hear Snow's voice coming closer. "All right, you two. You'd better be keeping it G-rated for my granddaughter's benefit."

"You mean for _your_ benefit, Snow."

She laughs. "That, too. How are you doing tonight, Regina? I'm sorry I can't be part of your night before the wedding activities, but this is what happens when my best friend marries my daughter. I can't be in two places at once."

"You know, Mom, you _could_ do it if you let us combine our groups into one over at the mansion."

I find myself holding my breath as I wait for Snow's reaction. Could she really change her mind and let me be with my love after all?

"But, Emma, you just saw each other at the rehearsal dinner." There's an undercurrent of indecision in her tone. "You know the rules."

"I happen to know, Emma," I say with only the slightest hint of deviousness in my tone, "that your parents did not actually spend the night before their wedding apart. _Either_ wedding. I think this is just some sort of test for us that she's devised."

"Regina!"

"My mirrors never lie, Snow."

There's another long pause, so I make use of the time to get Hope dressed in her footed pajamas. Her eyes are already starting to droop, and I know it won't be long before she goes down for several hours, hopefully the whole night.

"Fine. We'll be over in ten minutes, Regina. But if you two pull any funny stuff…"

"Snow, I can guarantee that we'll just be sleeping tonight. Besides, Hope and I both sleep better when Emma's with us."

Emma lets out a crow of excitement, making Hope jump and whimper. She must hear it, because she instantly lowers her voice. "Hey, ssh, princess. It's okay. Mommy will be there in a few minutes to snuggle with you and help Mama put you to sleep. I love you, Regina. See you soon."

"See you soon, my love." She ends the call and I can't stop the broad smile lighting up my face as I pocket my phone and scoop Hope up into my arms. "Come on, princess. Let's go tell Auntie Zelena and Auntie Mal that we're going to have company tonight."

~~*~*~~  


Morning dawns far too early once again, but I don't mind being dragged from the warmth of my bed and Emma's arms this time, or being separated from her to head to the castle. In a few short hours, we will exchange rings and vows in front of our friends and family. Gods help anyone who tries to separate us once we're married.

The morning preparations fly by, a flurry of people doing my hair and makeup, various members of the family checking in on me or shuttling Hope back and forth between me and Emma. By the time I'm ready to slip into my dress, the nerves finally kick in that this is all real. I look over the scrap of parchment on which I've written my vows, then roll it up again to tuck into the small cylinder inset in the bodice of my dress. My heart alternates its beat from slow and steady to erratic trip-hammering practically by the minute, spurred on by my emotions.

The knock at my door nearly has me jumping out of my skin, but I call out for entry anyway and stand to turn to greet my visitor. The sight of younger Henry in his royal regalia makes me smile and blink back tears.

"Oh, Henry, you look so handsome!"

He smiles and comes over to hug me gently. "And you look radiant, Mom." He kisses my cheek. "That was from Ma."

It warms my heart that he's picked up the nickname from his older counterpart. I know it makes Emma feel incredible, too, that he's willing to use it. I cup his cheeks in my hands, just looking at him for a long moment. I can see the shifts in his looks toward those of my older son, as well as that chubby little baby's face I fell in love with so many years ago.

"How is Emma doing? Is she as nervous as I am?" He opens his mouth to speak, but I quickly add in, "Because I'm nervous as hell."

He chuckles and nods. "She's the same way. I'm surprised she hasn't worn a groove in the floor yet from all of her pacing."

"Does she look beautiful?" 

We chose to keep our outfits a secret, along with our vows, and I've been curious ever since. Particularly since Snow, Ella, and Lily have all refused to give me even the slightest hint.

"Mom she looks every bit as incredible as you do. I hope you've got waterproof mascara on because I'm betting on a lot of tears when you see her."

That helps. I turn to grab a delicate lace-edged handkerchief and slip it into my left sleeve. There's another knock at the door and Henry goes to get it. He laughs, the sound echoed by what I now recognize is his older counterpart.

"Okay, Mom, it's time for me to go get Ma." He kisses my cheek. "See you down in the throne room in a little while."

With that he leaves, and I'm alone with my older son. I nervously check my hair and makeup again in the vanity mirror before slipping on my crown. He smiles when I turn to meet his gaze.

"You doing okay, Mom?" he asks, reaching up to adjust my crown slightly. "There we go. Perfection."

"Flatterer."

"Charming family trait," he replies. "You know, from what I keep hearing. Grams says it a lot, actually."

"You have grown into a wonderful man like your grandfather."

He smiles, reminding me of that sweet little boy I raised for so long. "Thanks, Mom. Now how about we get you married to Ma and make an honest kid of me?"

My laughter trails behind us as he escorts me from my quarters to the main entrance into the throne room. I can faintly hear the music playing through the doors. My nerves kick in again, and all I want is to look into Emma's eyes and feel her hands in mine. Mal and Zelena appear at our side suddenly and I know it's time.

First Lucy makes her way into the throne room, dropping rose petals in her wake. I can just see young Neal joining her as he carries a pillow with our wedding bands on it. Once they're through, Mal makes her way down the aisle in a muted dusky purple gown toward where Ruby stands in her charcoal tuxedo. Then Zelena, as my maid of honor, follows Mal to join Lily, as Emma's best bitch. I still roll my eyes at the term the two women came up with, but it fits. Knowing that both of Emma's witnesses are wearing tuxedos makes me wonder if my fiancée is doing the same thing.

The music changes slightly, but Henry doesn't let me move just yet. Confusion fills my heart, but then I see younger Henry escorting Emma to the end of the aisle, Hope in her arms. The sight of them standing there steals my breath away. Emma is dressed in a lighter grey tux with a cummerbund and tie that match Mal and Zelena's dresses, her hair pulled back into an intricate braid that loops over her shoulder. Hope is in a purple and silver dress, chewing on her fist, and her amber teething necklace completes the image.

My Henry squeezes my arm gently. "You ready to go marry that crazy lady that loves you more than anything, Mom?"

"Beyond ready," I whisper, eyes still trained on Emma and Hope.

We walk slowly down the aisle toward the rest of our family. I can see so many familiar faces smiling at me as everyone stands up. It takes everything in me not to cry, not yet, and so I focus on Emma, on the rapid thumping of my heart, on the love that races through my veins with each heartbeat. As we finally get close enough to touch, both Henrys kiss our cheeks before the younger moves to sit down next to Snow and David. A quick glance reveals that Snow's already crying like a fountain, and the ceremony hasn't even started yet. Some things will never change.

"Hi," Emma says softly, reaching out to take my hand. "You look gorgeous."

My eyes drop down shyly, taking in the dress I chose for today. It's a variation on the gown I wore for my coronation, simple silver satin with no ostentatious crystals or embellishments. The only jewels I wear are my crown and the engagement ring handed down from David's mother to Snow to me and eventually to one of our children. My bouquet is a riot of purple and yellow roses with a single perfect white rose in the center.

"Thank you. You cut a rather dashing figure in your tux." Hope reaches for me, so I pass my bouquet back to Zelena before cuddling our daughter close with a kiss to her forehead. "And you look like a little angel, princess."

Archie clears his throat, and I feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment as we turn to face him. The ceremony itself flies by in a blur, as my eyes keep wandering back to stare at my soon-to-be wife. Hope drifts off to sleep on my shoulder, drooling slightly, her warm weight an anchor to keep me from flying off at how happy I am right now.

"And now, Emma and Regina have chosen to write their own vows. Regina, would you like to go first?"

Nodding, I use a bit of magic to retrieve and unroll the parchment from its hiding place, letting it hover in front of me.

"Wow! Nice trick," Emma breathes, eyes wide in appreciation.

I just smile back and clear my throat to speak.

"Emma, there are so many things I want to say to you, but it will take a lifetime for all of them to come out. Thankfully, you've given me the opportunity to have that lifetime to share with you everything that I feel and want and need. We've been through so much over the years, ups and downs, separations and near-death experiences, things that most people only read about or watch in the movies. But here we are, stronger than ever and together. This is something I've always dreamed of, but never quite got in its fullness until you took a chance on loving this former Evil Queen.

"Love has always been an unattainable dream for me. I once told an impressionable young girl that love is the most powerful magic of all." I glance over at Snow with a grateful smile. "While I meant it then, I lost sight of it due to a series of circumstances out of my control. But that young girl made sure to remind me of my words on so many occasions that I started to hate to hear them, even as I craved them at the same time. And when I met you, that very girl's daughter, I wanted to hate you, even as I knew I loved you already because you bore that spark of love that I needed within you.

"Your mother is fond of her hope speeches, and I once joked that she must get a quarter for each hope speech she gives. As of right now, I am willing to give her all the money in all the lands for the hope that she instilled in me to find the love that I wanted, needed, and deserved with you. You are my everything, Emma, you and our children. Yes, we fight like we're going to kill each other sometimes, but we always apologize and make up for it in the end. Both of our sons helped to heal my broken and bleeding heart, and then our daughter came along and made everything _right_ in my life for the first time."

I clear my throat and wipe at the tears slipping down my cheeks, kissing the top of Hope's head. "You and I are living the fairytale that countless children dream of, that I dreamed of when I was growing up. I have learned to accept that life isn't perfect, but it's better when it's filled with love. You and our children and our granddaughter do that for me, and I am eternally grateful that I get to call myself your wife and have you rule at my side for the rest of our lives. I love you, Emma, now and always, and I promise to always put you and our family first."

The handkerchief appears to dab gently at my face before disappearing again, along with the parchment scroll. I turn to nod slightly at Archie and note that his eyes are suspiciously glassy as he says, "That was beautiful, Regina. Emma, would you like to say your vows now?"

Emma smiles and licks her lips, wiping at the tears slipping down her face before taking my free hand in hers. "I'm not really good with words, not like you are, and I am never gonna beat what you just said, but I'm gonna give it a shot here. I didn't really write these down, but I outlined the basic idea, so here goes. We've been through so much shit over the years, enemies to friends to lovers and now to wives, but always co-moms and always with our kids' best interests at heart.

"There's this song that I've been listening to a lot lately that seems to fit us, so I hope you don't find it corny that I recite some of the lyrics that totally sum up how I feel about you and us."

A soft laugh bubbles past my lips as I shake my head, squeezing her hand in encouragement. She grins back and lets out a breath before speaking.

_"We've both felt each others' power_  
_A tender touch in the wee small hours_  
_Is strong enough to hold us for a lifetime_  
_Lovers like you and me will never say die_

_"'Cause there's a long line of folks giving up on love_  
_So many hearts get broken in the push and shove_  
_I'll believe in you for the rest of my life_  
_Baby lovers like you and me will never say die"_

The tears I shed before are nothing compared to now, and I can barely see Emma's face through them. She reaches up to wipe at my cheeks as she continues, "I love you, Regina, you and our kids are my reasons for being the best person I can be. I don't ever want to be less than what you all deserve."

There's a smattering of applause then as Emma and I go through the motions of exchanging our rings, no easy feat with Hope still in my arms, but we manage. And then Archie says the magic words, "I now pronounce you married. You may now share your first kiss as wives."

Emma leans in to cup my face before her lips meet mine. My eyelids flutter shut as the strongest sensation of love and peace settles over me. Down to my marrow, I know that this is what is meant to be. I will go to my grave knowing that this is my greatest love and reason for living.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you Queen Regina and Queen-Consort Emma, rulers of the United Realms. Long may they reign in love."

The throne room erupts into applause and cries of approval, startling Hope awake, but Emma and I just continue to kiss each other and her, reassuring her that she's safe.

This is only the beginning of the rest of our lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


End file.
